Blue Highlights and Fangs
by aliciafireheart.123
Summary: Elektra Perkins moved from The Dumping Ground to Beacon Hills with her godfather Peter Hale and his nephew Derek Hale who are like her; Werewolves. Will she join the pack and form a relationship with the resident blonde werewolf? Review for more chapters and you might find out!


Chapter One

The plane ride to the US was long and boring; unsurprisingly I couldn't sleep at all. The social worker (whose name I hadn't bothered to learn or ask) next to me couldn't stop bouncing her leg or twiddling her thumbs. I had gotten up about a million times to go to the toilet and from some of the looks I got from the other passengers; it wasn't appreciated.

Leaving the Dumping Ground had been harder than expected I guess. Although maybe it would be easier to hide my secret where I was going to. You see, I'm a werewolf. My family died in a fire about 3 months after my sister's wedding and I suspect it was the Argents. When my parent's will was read it stated that if I agreed, I could move to America with some family friends: The Hales. Obviously I wanted a new start and so this was the perfect opportunity.

The real reason why I went into care was because my mother couldn't control my sister's shifting and she wanted me to be safe. I didn't know that was why she pushed me away until she left me a letter in her will.

As the plane landed, I could feel the bundle of nerves in my stomach clench and unclench with emotions. The drive to Beacon Hills took about 2 hours in which I happily slept through. When we arrived we stopped for petrol, asking directions at the till. The Hale house was deep in the woods, I knew I was gonna like this town. I had always loved running through the woods, free to shift as I pleased.

We got to a long driveway that led to the house but when we got there, all we saw was a burned out house.

Out of the house came a tall, dark haired man followed by a slightly shorter man who had a smug look on his face. The social worker grimaced and stepped out of the car, telling me to stay put. She approached the men and seemed to be explaining the situation to them. The taller one had an annoyed look on his face but the shorter one had a look of absolute joy on his face. After what seemed forever the social worker motioned for me to go over to her.

I got out of the car and rolled my eyes, walking over to them.

"Now, Elektra, meet your Godfather Peter." The social worker said.

"Hi." Was all I said, I wasn't going to change my habits for one lousy family I had never met. Peter and the taller one (who I learned to be called Derek) introduced themselves and the social worker discussed the situation with them. From their scent I could tell they were like me and I knew the taller one was the Alpha. Whilst the social workers back was turned I flashed my purple eyes at Derek, showing him that I was an alpha female without a pack and open to negotiation, he could obviously smell it on me anyway. His eyes widened but he slowly flashed me a slow smirk.

After being invited into the charred house and signing all the paperwork I was officially a Hale. Obviously the care system was different in the US as it was never this _easy_ in the UK. They reassured the social worker that they didn't live here and soon after she was on her way, chucking my luggage out of the boot and onto the grass.

"Well, this is nice" I said after a long, awkward silence. Derek coughed and muttered something about 'rounding up the delinquents'.

"So, you're Mara Perkin's daughter then?" Peter asked. "Obviously, well I was anyway." I had always been good at covering up my feeling with my 'poker face'.

"What's the whole deal with your pack then, shouldn't you be alpha or are you just too chicken?" I asked, curiosity hidden behind my sarcasm.

"I thought you chose to come here, you're acting like you were forced?" Peter said, completely ignoring my question.

"Just tell me what the deal is here, I'm obviously joining your Pack so you might as well fill me in." I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. He proceeded to tell me that we had to wait for Derek to come back with the rest of the pack to make that decision. I huffed but went to get my luggage, Peter told me to wait for Derek who would take it to where they really lived.

After about half an hour of me fiddling with my clip in blue highlights, Derek turned up, followed by 4 teenage boys who were all wolves by their scents and two human girls.

"This is the Hale pack." He started, pointing out each person to their name.

"Stiles." Weedy with a buzz cut and a jumpy leg, he smelled new.

"Scott McCall." Tanned skin, dark hair, looks at brown haired girl every 4.3 seconds.

"Isaac Lahey" Lanky kid with curly hair, light blue eyes and cute.

"Danny Melahni" Hawaiian looking guy and quite muscular with dark features.

"Allison Argent" He points to brown haired girl, wait, _Argent?_

"Argent, are you kidding me?! I'm pretty damn sure her bitch of a sister burned my family to death, so why is she here? She's a hunter!" I exclaimed, shifting and bearing my fangs at her. I moved to a defensive stance but was met with the golden eyes of a beta.

"Elektra, she's not a hunter… anymore." Peter said with what sounded like a smirk. I slowly straightened and Scott(?) did the same. I shifted back to human and let Derek explain that she was in fact an Argent but was mated with Scott. Derek introduced the last girl Lydia and asked me a very direct question…

**Review or PM me with ideas on whether I should continue or not, constructive criticism welcome and ideas for other stories like this are kinda needed… **

**Alicia :) x x**


End file.
